Liebe, die nicht sein dürfte
by Tonarados
Summary: Trunks traniert mit seinem Vater im Raum von Geist und Zeit... Schon nach kurzer Zeit beginnt Trunks mehr für seinen Vater zu fühlen... Klaro, mit Yaoi ^^V
1. Default Chapter

In der FF geht es um Trunks und Vegeta und also Inzest. Wer das nicht mag sollte bitte nicht weiter lesen. Mir persöhnlich gefällt sie nicht grad besonders (es ist aber auch eine absolute Seltenheit, dass ich meine FFs mag...), aber wie sagte eine Freundin von mir? Überlass die Beurteilung den Lesern! Nun gut... ihr Wille geschehe... (hoffen wir doch mal... ^^°) Wieder bitte ich nur um 5 kleine Reviews....  
  
  
  
"Vater! Wo bist du Vater?!" Plötzlich war Trunks allein. Sein Vater verschwunden. "VATER!" Trunks rannte durch die weiße Ebene. Keine Spur von Vegeta. "Wieso behandelt er mich so kalt? Warum... ist er so abweisend zu mir? Ich bin doch sein Sohn! Er ist ganz anders, als Mama erzählte..." Eis schoss aus dem Boden, drohte ihn zu durchbohren. Im letzten Moment wich er aus und schoss eine Energiekugel darauf. "Das war knapp..." Er wischte sich über die Stirn. Der Himmel verfärbte sich rot, hüllte ihn ein. "Oh nein, diesmal überrascht ihr mich nicht", murmelte er.  
  
Lautes gemampfe war zu hören, als Trunks völlig erschöpft in den Palast des Raumes zurückging. "Vater du bist schon hier?", fragte er überrascht. "Siehst du doch, oder bist du blind?" "Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht und gerufen!" "Ist doch nicht mein Problem, oder?" "Ich dachte, wir wollten die Zeit gemeinsam nutzen!" "Falsch. Ich wollte trainieren, was du wolltest, weiß ich nicht und es ist mir egal", antwortete Vegeta kalt. "Du bist mir sowieso nur im Weg!" "Aber Vater..." "UND HÖR AUF MICH VATER ZU NENNEN! NUR WEIL ICH DICH GEZEUGT HABE, BRAUCHST DU MICH NICHT SO ZU NENNEN!" "Denkst du wirklich nur an dich selbst?" "Hm und an den Kampf mit Cell und Kakarott. ETWAS ANDERES INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er ihn allein. "Vater... warum nur...?"  
  
"Dieser Bengel geht mir auf den Geist... Was denkt der eigentlich? Mal schnell in die Vergangenheit reisen, um seinen Vater kennen zulernen... ich habe keinen Bock auf einen Sohn... Vor allem, so wir der sich aufführt, kann er nicht von mir sein..." Vegeta gähnte. "Ein Schläfchen wird mir gut tun... und mich von diesem Idioten befreien..."  
  
"Uwahh, das war ein Schlaf... hm... du bist ja noch da...", grummelte Vegeta. "Natürlich, wir wollten doch trainieren. Vater, es ist besser, wenn wir das zu zweit machen... ein Trainingspartner ist immer besser, das hat mir Gohan immer gesagt..." "Und der hat das sicherlich von diesem Gemüse... und nenn mich nicht VATER!" "Du bist es nun mal, sieh es ein! Es ist nicht zu ändern." "Leider." Perplex starrte Trunks ihn an. "Was soll das heißen...", fragte er vorsichtig. "Du warst ein Unfall. Ich hatte einfach mal wieder Lust mit einer Frau zu schlafen und da Bulma gerade da war..." Verletzt starrte der lilahaarige auf den Boden. "Nein... das ist nicht wahr... Mama hat immer gesagt, wie glücklich ihr doch wart..." "Möchte mal wissen, was sie dir erzählt hat." "Sie... hat dich geliebt... so sehr geliebt..." "Ich sie aber nicht. Wieso sollte ich? Ich könnte so was gar nicht lieben." "Du lügst!" Vor Wut verwandelte Trunks sich in einen Super- Saiyajin. "DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" "Glaub, was du willst", meinte Vegeta gleichgültig. Sein Sohn hielt es nicht mehr aus. In seiner Raserei stürmte er nach draußen. "Bulma... was hat sie ihm erzählt? Ich hatte nur erfahren, dass sie von mir ein Kind bekommen hatte... und laut seiner Aussage, bin ich kurz nach dem die Cyborgs hierher gekommen waren, gestorben..." Stundenlang trainierte Trunks sich seine nicht enden wollende Wut ab. Dass sein Vater so egoistisch ist, konnte er nicht glauben und wollte es auch nicht wahrhaben. Die Stunden verstrichen. "Merkwürdig, dass er noch nicht zurück ist... Er wollte doch unbedingt mit mir trainieren. Oder hat er etwa eingesehen, dass ich nichts von einem ganz normalen Vater - Sohn - Verhältnis halte? Moment, was heißt hier normal? Spinn ich?" "Hallo..." "Trunks! Wo zum Henker warst du?" "Ich... ich weiß nicht... Vater..." Entsetzt musste Vegeta mit ansehen, wie sein Sohn vor ihm zusammenbrach. Schnell war er bei ihm und untersuchte die Wunden. Sie stammten von einem Saiyajin, das war klar erkennbar. "Er... hat sich selbst verletzt...?" Der Prinz war verwirrt. "Warum tut er das...?" Ohne zu überlegen hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn zum Bett. Dort versorgte er seine Verletzungen und setzte sich dann neben ihn.  
  
Langsam, sehr langsam öffnete er seine Augen. "Was... war passiert...?" Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf. "Va... Vegeta..." Der Saiyajin schlief auf dem Stuhl, sein Körper war etwas nach hinten gekippt, so dass Trunks freie Aussicht auf seinen starken Oberkörper hatte. "Hat er sich... um mich gekümmert...?" Scheinbar war Vegeta doch kein so schlechter Kerl, wie Trunks nach der gestrigen Aktion dachte. Und es lag ihm doch etwas an ihm. Kläglich versuchte er aufzustehen. "Vielleicht habe ich doch etwas übertrieben..." Als er sich aus dem Bett schwingen wollte, rutschte er ab und landete direkt auf Vegeta. Der Stuhl zerberstete. "Trunks...", keuchte Vegeta. Der Körper seines Sohnes ähnelte sehr dem seinem. Gohan musste ihn sehr gut trainiert haben... Bis eben hatte Trunks`Kopf an seiner Brust gelehnt, doch nun erhob er sich etwas um seinen Vater ansehen zu können. "Nein... ich habe keinen Sohn... Ich will keinen Sohn..." Verkrampft, hatte Vegeta seine Augen geschlossen, biss sich auf die Lippe. "Vegeta..." Trunks streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihn leicht an der Wange. Der Berührte zuckte zusammen. "Sieh mich an..." Der Prinz tat wie ihm geheißen. Lange starrten sich beide in die Augen... und langsam beugte sich Trunks immer weiter nach unten...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt (wenn's nicht zu dumm war...) 


	2. Liebe, die nicht sein dürfte 2

E-Mail: Tonarados_Fight@web.de  
  
Pairing: Vegeta X Trunks  
  
Joa, dass ist also der zweite Teil.. Naja.... mir persönlich gefällt die FF nicht so.... Also sagen wir wieder im Austausch von 5Reviews geht's weiter ^^  
  
  
  
Liebe, die nicht sein dürfte 2  
  
  
  
Vegeta konnte den heißen Atem von Trunks ganz deutlich in seinem Gesicht spüren. Sein Sohn schien zu zögern. "Vegeta..." Seine Lippen legten sich auf die von Vegeta. Zaghaft und nur kurz. Der Saiyajin sah ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor er murmelte: "Na, das Küssen musst du aber erst noch lernen..." "Du denkst schon wieder, dass du was besseres wärst.. Na warte!" Trunks küsste ihn erneut, doch diesmal leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Das war es worauf Vegeta abgezielt hatte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit erwiderte er den Kuss. Als sie sich erneut schweratmend voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich an. "Ich... oh Gott, ich habe... meinen Vater... geküsst...", schoss es Trunks durch den Kopf. Sofort ging er von Vegeta runter. "Was hast du?", fragte er. "Vegeta.... das fragst du noch? Du... bist mein... Vater..." "Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich keinen Sohn habe... und auch nicht haben will." "Ja... aber es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern..." Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Zimmer. "Mir kann's egal sein..."  
  
"Wie konnte ich nur? Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und meinen eigenen Vater küssen?" Verzweifelt versuchte Trunks sich durch Training abzulenken. "Ich muss an was anderes denken... An Cell. Wegen ihm sind wir hier. Cell. Cell ist der Feind, wir müssen ihn besiegen, koste es, was es wolle!", redete er sich ein. "Seine Lippen sind weich... das hätte ich nie gedacht... Scheiße! Cell, ich darf an nichts weiter denken, als an Cell!... Er küsst wirklich gut... Aber warum... warum hat er mich zurückgeküsst? Warum nur...? Ach Vater... aus dir werde ich einfach nicht schlau.... Cell!... Vegeta...."  
  
Obwohl er schon längst aufgehört hatte, hatte er den Palast aus Angst nicht betreten. Abwechseln starrte er zu dem Gebäude und auf den Boden, konnte sich nicht entschließen irgendetwas zu tun. Erst als etwas an ihm vorbei rauschte sah er wieder hoch. Vegeta stürzte sich gleich auf den Kühlschrank. "Du hättest eigentlich schon längst was kochen können weißt du das?!", schnauzte er ihn an, als er ihm folgte. "Va... Vegeta.... denkst du nicht auch... darüber nach...?" "Worüber?", fragte er geistesabwesend, während er das Essen auf den Tisch stellte. "Über heute Früh..." "Warum sollte ich?" "Warum hast du mich zurückgeküsst?", erwiderte er beleidigt. "Um dir zu zeigen, wie man es richtig macht. Wenn du schon damit anfängst..." "Und ich Volltrottel interpretiere da noch was rein!" Trunks hielt sich den Kopf. "Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir?" "Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht Vertrauen, Anerkennung, Respekt... Liebe...", flüsterte er. "Aber du besitzt ja diese Art von Gefühlen nicht, nicht wahr?!" Vegeta schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Ganz deutlich hörte er den Schmerz in seiner Stimme. "Trunks...", seufzte er. Er sah ihn an. Mit einem schmerzlichen Blick. Vegeta trat zu ihm. "Es ist fies, dass du größer bist als ich. Eigentlich müsstest du doch kleiner sein, schließlich ist Bulma auch nicht sonderlich groß." Der Halb - Saiyajin musste bei diesen Worten lächeln, auch wenn er nicht ganz Verstand, warum sein Vater das jetzt sagte. "Außerdem..." Vegeta wurde rot und wandte seinen Blick ab. "Außerdem... kannst du sogar recht gut küssen... sehr gut sogar... besser als deine Mutter..." Die Augen des lilahaarigen Jungen weiteten sich. "Meinst du... das ernst..." Er antwortete nicht. Besitzergreifend schlang Trunks die Arme um den Mann. "Du... hasst du mich.... Vegeta. ?" Als er wieder nicht antwortete, ging Trunks ein Licht auf. "Mama hat mir immer von deinem Stolz erzählt... dass du der stolzeste Krieger warst, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Ich war immer traurig, dass ich dich nicht kennen lernen konnte. Als kleines Kind hatte ich dich sehr bewundert, aber als ich dann in diese Zeit reiste...." Vegeta hatte mit hochrotem Kopf zugehört. Nun sah er hoch. "Was, aber..." "Ich hätte nie gedacht..." Trunks stockte. "Du bist schön... Vegeta..." "Bin ich ein Weib, dem du das sagen musst?!" "Nein... aber... Bitte...." "Was?" "Bitte... bitte küss mich noch einmal... ich muss was über mich herausfinden..." Zunächst sah er ihn schockiert an. Dann versagte sein Verstand und er erfüllt die Bitte seines Sohnes, während er von ihm umarmt wurde. Ihr Kuss schien schier endlos zu sein. Vegeta hatte seine Hände an seine Brust gelegt und strich ab und zu darüber. Als sie sich von einander lösten, begann er gleich seinen Hals hinab zu küssen, die Hände wanderten unter das T - Shirt, bis es ihm zu lästig wurde und es hinunterriss. "Vegeta...", keuchte Trunks. "Bald... kann ich mich absolut nicht mehr halten... Stoße mich jetzt von dir, nachher ist es zu spät...", flüsterte er. Mit seiner Hand hob er den Kopf von Vegeta und küsste ihn erneut. Damit hatte er sich entschieden... 


End file.
